vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Nk/Literaturverzeichnis
Das Literaturverzeichnis der Dissertation (Seite 93-111) listet 169 Publikationen auf, nur 33 davon (~20%) sind nicht auch bei Vahl (1995) zu finden. Von diesen 33 Publikationen sind nur 2 vor 1994 veröffentlicht, beide 1993. Man kann also sagen, dass in der Dissertation die gesamte ältere Literatur, die auf Grund des Veröffentlichungsdatums überhaupt bei Vahl (1995) zu finden sein kann, dort auch zu finden ist. Die folgenden Publikationen sind im Literaturverzeichnis der Dissertation von Nk zu finden, nicht aber bei Vahl (1995): * (7) Alpert NR, Leavitt BJ, lttleman FP, Hasenfuß G, Pieske B, Mulieri LA (1998) A mechanistic analysis of the force-frequency relation in non-failing and progressively failing human rnyocardium. Basic Res Cardiol, 93 Suppl 1: 23-32. Review. * (11) Bavendiek U, Brixius K, Munch G,Zobel C, Muller-Ehmsen J, Schwinger RH (1998) Effect of inotropic interventions on the force-frequencv relation in the human heart. Basic Res Cardiol, 93 Suppl 1: 76-85 * (25) Bonz A, Herold U, Vahl CF, Hagl S (1993) Doxorubicin induced cardiomyopathy: cornparison of physiological and morphological analysis. Cor Europaeum, 3 (I): 27-33 * (28) Brixius K, Hoischen S, Reuter H, Lasek K, Schwinger RH (2001) Forcelshortening-frequency relationship in rnulticellular muscle strips and single cardiomyocytes of human failing and nonfailing hearts. J Card Fail, 7(4): 335-41 * (33) De Groot SH, Schoenmakers M, Molenschot MM, Leunissen JD, Wellens HJ, Vos MA (2000) Contractile adaptations preserving-cardiac output predispose the hypertrophied canine heart to delayed afterdepolarization-dependent ventricular arrhythmias. Circ, 24; 102 (17): 2145-51 * (40) Flesch M, Schwinger RH, Schiffer F, Frank K, Sudkamp M, Kuhn-Regnier F, Arnold G, Böhm M (1996) Evidence for functional relevante of an enhanced expression of the Na(+)- Ca(2+)-exchanger in failing human myocardium. Circ, 94(5): 992-1002 * (59) Hasenfuß G, Reinecke H, Studer R, Pieske B, Meyer M, Drexler H, Just H (1996) Calcium cycling proteins and force-frequency relationship in heart failure. Basic Res Cardiol, 91 Suppl 2: 17-22. Review. * (60) Hashimoto K, Perez NG, Kusuoka H, Baker DL, Periasamy M, Marban E (2000) Frequency-dependent changes in calcium cycling and contractile activation in SERCA2a transgenic mice. Basic Res Cardiol, 95(2): 144-51 * (70) lnagaki M, Yokota M, lzawa H, lshiki R, Nagata K, lwase M, Yamada Y, Koide M, I Sobue T (1999) lmpaired force-frequency relations in patients with hypertensive left ventricular hypertrophy. A possible physiological marker of the transition from physiological to pathological hypertrophy. Circ, 99 (14): 1822-30 * (75) Kadambi VJ, Ball N, Kranias EG, Walsh RA, Hoit BD (1999) Modulation of force-frequency relation by phospholamban in genetically engineered mice. Am J Physiol, 276 (6 Pt 2): H2245-50 * (76) Kass DA (1998) Force-frequency relation in patients with left ventricular hypertrophy and failure. Basic Res Cardiol, 93 Suppl 1: 108-16 * (85) Lemaire S, Piot C, Leclercq F, Leuranguer V, Nargeot J, Richard S (1998) Heart rate as a determinant of L-type Ca2+ channel activity: mechanisrns arid implication in force-frequency relation. Basic Res Cardiol, 93 Suppl I: 51-9 * (90) Maier LS, Barckhausen P , Weisser J, Aleksic I, Baryalei M, Pieske B (2000) Ca(2+) handling in isolated human atrial myocardium. Am J Physiol Heart Circ Physiol, 279 (3): H952-8 * (94) Meissner A, Min JY, Haake N, Hirt S, Simon R (1999). Dantrolene sodium improves the force-frequency relationship and beta-adregenic responsiveness in failing human myocardium. Eur J Heart Fail, 1 (2): 177-86 * (96) Morano I, Ritter 0, Bonz A, Timek T, Vahl CF, Michel G (1995) Myosin light chain-actin interaction regulates cardiac contractility. Circ Res, 76 (5): 720-5 * (106) Mulieri LA, Leavitt BJ, Martin BJ, Haeberle JR, Alpert NR (1993) Myocardial force-frequency defect in rnitral regurgitation heart failure is reversed by forskolin. Circ, 88 (6): 2700-4 * (107) Mulieri LA, Leavitt BJ, Wright RK. Alpen NR (1997) Role of CAMP in modulating relaxation kinetics and the force-frequency relation in mitral regurgitation heart failure. Basic Res Cardiol, 92 Suppl 1 : 95-1 03 * (108) Mulieri LA, Barnes W, Leavitt BJ, lttleman FP, LeWinter MM, Alpert NR, Maughan DW (2002) Alterations of myocardial dynamic stiffness implicating abnormal crossbridge function in human mitral regurgitation heart failure. Circ Res, 90 (1): 66-72 * (109) Munch G, Bolck B, Brixius K, Reuter H, Mehlhorn U, Bloch W, Schwinger RH (2000) SERCA2a activity correlates with the force-frequency relationship in human myocardium. Am J Physiol Heart Circ Physiol, 278 (6): H1924-32 * (111) Neurnann T, Ravens U, Heusch G (1998) Characterization of excitation-contraction coupling in conscious dogs with pacinginduced heart failure. Cardiovasc Res, 37 (2): 456-66 * (121) Pieske B, Maier LS, Bers DM, Hasenfuss G (1999) Ca2+ handling and sarcoplasmic reticulum Ca2+ content in isolated failing and nonfailing human myocardiurn. Circ Res, 85 (1): 38-46 * (129) Schäffer L, Rosenberg M, Bonz A, Vahl CF, Hagl S (1999) Kontraktionsverhalten und intrazelluläre Calciumtransienten bei ischämischer Kardiomyopathie: der Einfluß der Vorlast, der Nachlast und der Frequenz. Z Herz-, Thorax-, Gefäßchir, 13: 255-266 * (131) Schillinger W, Lehnart SE, Prestle J, Preuss M, Pieske B. Maier LS. Meyer M, I Just H, Hasenfuss G (1998) Influence of SR Ca(2+)-ATPase and Na(+)-Ca(2+)-exchanger on the forcefrequency relation. Basic Res Cardiol, 93 Suppl 1: 38-45. Review. * (132) Schlotthauer K, Schattmann J, Bers DM, Maier LS, Schutt U, Minami K, Just H, Hasenfuß G, Pieske B (1998) Frequency-dependent changes in contribution of SR Ca2+ t0 Ca2+ transients in failing human myocardium assessed with ryanodine. J Mol Cell Cardiol, 30 (7): 1285-94 * (137) Sipido KR, Stankovicova T, Flameng W, Vanhaecke J, Verdonck F (1998) Frequency dependence of Ca2+ release from the sarcoplasmic reticulurn in human ventricular myocytes from end-stage heart failure. Cardiovasc Res, 37 (2): 478-88 * (140) Somura F, lzawa H, lwase M, Takeichi Y, lshiki R, Nishizawa T, Noda A, Nagata K, Yarnada Y, Yokota M (2001) Reduced myocardial sarcoplasmic reticulum Ca(2+)-ATPase mRNA expression and biphasic force-frequency relations in patients with hypertrophic cardiomyopathy. Circ, 104 (6): 658-63 * (151) Vahl CF, Hag1 S (1994a) Invited Cornment: Effect of mitral valve surgery on severely impaired pulmonary function. Thorac Cardiovasc Surg, 42: 99-102 * (155) Vahl CF, Bonz A, Hagl C, Timek T, Herold U, Fuchs H, Kochsiek N, Hagl S (1995) cardioplegia on the contractile apparatus level: Evaluation of a new concept for myocardial preservationin perfused pig hearts. Thorac Cardiovasc Surg, 43 (4): 185-93 * (156) Vahl CF, Timek T, Bonz A, Kochsiek N, Fuchs H, Schäffer L, Rosenberg M, Dillmann R, Hagl S (1997a) Myocardial length-force relationship in end stage dilated cardiomyopathy and normal human myocardium: analysis of intact and skinned left ventricuiar trabeculae obtained during 11 heart transplantations. Basic Res Cardiol, 92 (4): 261-270 * (157) Vahl CF, Elkin M, Jung A, Schaffer L, Bonz A, Castell M, Albers J, De Simone R, Hag1 S (1997b) Intrazelluläre Calciumtransienten bei nachbelasteten Kontraktionen: Untersuchungen am linksventrikulären Myokard von Patienten mit Aortenklappenstenosen. Kadiovask Med, 1 : 66-75 * (158) Vahl CF, Timek T, Bonz A, Fuchs H, Dillmann R, Hagl S (1998) Length Dependence of Calcium- and force-transients in normal and failing human myocardium. J Mol Cell Cardiol, 30: 957-966 * (159) Vahl CF, Kloss T, Yang Y, Castell M, Mehrkens A, De Simone R, Schäffer L, Hagl S (1999) Surgical treatrnent of oligosymptomatic mitral valve incompetence? Eur J Cardiothorac Surg, 16: 524-532 * (167) Winslow RL, Rice J, Jafri S (1 998). Modeling the cellular basis of altered excitation-contraction coupling in heart failure. Prog Biophys Mol Biol, 69 (2-3): 497-514. Review.